Forbidden
by LautnerGrint
Summary: Set just after Arthur and Gwens' first kiss, and Arthur can't stop thinking about her... Just an extra scene that could have potentially happened. Reviews would be appreciated! Thankyou! Enjoy (:


**My first "Arthur and Gwen fic" because I ship these two SO bad and I'm missing Merlin so much! I just think the writers didn't include enough scenes of "Arwen" - although that is the ONLY fault of Merlin. Anyway, enjoy! I appreciate reviews, me lovelies ~ Set sometime after their very first kiss - it is not suppose to 'follow' the series, just an extra scene they potentially missed out ;) Feedback would be much appreciated. **

_He watched her from afar, her olive skin looking so smooth against the long maidservant dress which she had undoubtedly crafted herself. It hugged at her curves and Arthur stood for a moment in wonder. He had always thought nothing more of Guinevere other than the fact that she was the maidservant of Morgana and a skilled Seamstress, indeed the best in all of Camelot. Yet all of that changed when he had stayed with her at her home; she had stood up to him and somehow, feelings had developed rather rapidly from the moments they had spent together - especially when he had impulsively kissed her, he had seen her in a whole new light..._

_She had changed him completely._

_And now, with her black hair pinned back, a few lose ringlets escaping, he watched as she tidied Morganas' chambers and sorted the clothes she had washed this morning; the way she bent slightly forward as she picked the clothes from the basket, how she hummed quietly to herself, she was evidently lost in thought. They had never been on official speaking terms other than greeting eachother before, and yet they had grown up together. She had been working for Morgana since they were little girls after all. With the sun rays shining down from the open windows, Arthur knew what he had begun to feel was forbidden; they could never be, for she was just a maidservant and he was destined to be king of all of Camelot. However, this didn't distinguish his feelings, in fact, it allowed them to increase even more as he knew one day, **somehow**, they would be together. He would make sure of that._

_He leaned against the door frame, arms folded, smiling silently to himself as he continued to observe her. Suddenly, perhaps aware of somebody standing behind her, she turned around and gasped with shock, dropping the clothes she had just been folding. A fierce emotion surged through Arthur as their eyes met and Guinevere blushed as he gazed at her intently. She seemed unable to look away. He swooped across the room and bent down, picking up the unfolded dress and handing it to her. As he did so, their hands brushed against eachother and for that split second, his heart fluttered. Without even thinking about it, he grabbed her soft, small hand before she could pull away, parting her fingers with his and holding it gently._

_"Arthur, we really shouldn't..." She began, but her eyes contrasted with her tone of voice, shining as she looked up into his blue eyes; she allowed herself to get lost into them, secretly enjoying his close proximity - she could feel his body warmth and just yearned for his strong arms to envelope her. But he couldn't. This couldn't happen. Before she could dwell on this thought like she had endlessly, night after night, Arthur placed a finger upon her full lips -_

_"Guinevere" He started teasingly, raising his eye brows and slowly moving forwards so they were a slither apart,"We shouldn't do what?" He cupped her cheek, smoothing her skin with his thumb tenderly. She enjoyed the feel of his hands upon her, shivering at his touch. Abandoning all pretence and dropping the dress once more, she snaked her arms up his broad chest and placed her hands around his neck. She smiled radiantly and as he slid his hands down to her waist, taking advantage of the moment of privacy, he embraced her. That one gesture told her all she needed to know. The intensity of his arms wrapped around her told her that no matter what, he would fight for her. Nothing else mattered. Gwen literally glowed as they broke from the embrace, her hands still resting on his chest. Arthur pressed his forehead to hers, smiling with content._

_"This is completely insane of us, Arthur. What if Morgana was to walk in?" _

_"She won't" He dismissed her comment with a shake of his head,"You know, you really are quite something, Guinevere" He breathed, his arms still encircled around her. She blushed adorably and, feeling that this was the right moment, he bent his head, parting his lips - ready to kiss her for the second time. His heart lurched as he felt her warm breath on his parted lips and she pressed her body against his. Their lips were centimetres away -_

_**Bang!**  
_

_Merlin burst through the door carrying Morganas' sleeping potion. He stood, frozen, his eyes settling on the scene before him.__  
_

_"Sire, I'm so sorry I-" He stammered, trying to hide his knowing grin. He had guessed something was bubbling between his two friends and felt rather smug at being right._

_"Merlin! You idiot! Don't you know how to knock?" Arthur stepped away reluctantly from Gwen, his whole body continuing to ache for her._

_"Yes Sire, I'm quite familiar with the process!" Merlin replied before smiling sheepishly, hastily backing out of the room as Arthur looked ready to retort. _

_As Arthur glanced at Guinevere, however, all his annoyance - and in fact, every other thought crossing his mind - evaporated completely..._


End file.
